The conversion of an electrical signal into an audio signal requires a speaker in the form of a diaphragm having a coil affixed thereto in a magnetic field, the electrical signal being used to oscillate the diaphragm. The compression and rarefaction of the air surrounding the speaker is easily short-circuited back and forth around the edges of the speaker, therefore, to achieve good sound transmission a speaker cabinet is required. A good speaker cabinet refines the tonal quality of the sound produced by the speaker.
For background information as to types of speaker cabinets which provide improved speaker performance refer to my prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,844, entitled "ADJUSTABLE SPEAKER CABINET", issued Dec. 11, 1973, and to my U.S. application Ser. No. 617,046, entitled, "CABINET FOR IMPROVING THE SOUND OUTPUT OF AN AMPLIFIER," filed Sept. 26, 1975 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,154.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved cabinet for a speaker.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved speaker cabinet of upright rectangular construction having an inner horizontal partition dividing the interior of the cabinet into an upper and lower portion and having an opening in the partition in which the speaker is mounted for projecting sound upwardly into the upper portion, and having a second opening covered by a baffle plate, the baffle plate acting in response to the condensation and rarefactions of the air to either side of the baffle plate as imposed by the actuation of the speaker to function as a supplemental sound producing apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide various sound conditioning devices and apparatus which may be utilized with the basic cabinet to selectively tune the sound produced in the cabinet to enable the individual to customize the speaker cabinet to his preselected sound preference.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sound lens for use in a speaker cabinet for transmitting sound from one part of the cabinet to another or for transmitting sound from the interior to the exterior of the cabinet.
These and other objects and a better understanding of the invention will be had by reference to the description and claims taken in conjunction with the drawings.